


Winding Down

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Mago Mago Arashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near the end of a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winding Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written after watching Mago Mago Arashi #17 and posted for [nicefinalbeam](http://nicefinalbeam.livejournal.com)'s fiction quest [A Kiss, and All Was Said](http://nicefinalbeam.livejournal.com/432490.html): [here](http://nicefinalbeam.livejournal.com/432490.html?thread=3234922#t3234922). Reposted as myself [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/15860.html).

Filming for Mago always takes a lot out of the chosen members and this outing is no exception. Five obaachans, a trip taking up an entire day, ups and downs and reminiscing and laughter. Finally the pillow fight, and Jun is happy that he and Ohno put in the extra effort so the obaachans could have what they wanted. They look so young throwing pillows at each other and Ohno, shouting challenges without regard to not having known each other 24 hours previously. When they pull at Jun to join he gives in easily, tossing pillows at the tiny spitfires and making sure to get in a few good whacks at Ohno.

After Ohno surrenders the women settle down in the rented room to catch their breath, although if Jun has learned anything about them it's that they'll use that breath to talk to each other. Ohno and Jun slip into the room next door to work on the final project, a gift of photographs of the ladies. Ohno is still panting from the exertion of being beaten with pillows by five old ladies and his eyes are sparkling with pleasure. Behind the bluster Ohno had shown earlier Jun had seen a nervousness that the day might not go as they'd hoped. To see all of the laughing, playful obaachans, enjoying each other and their grandchildren for the day, had gone a long way to make all the exertions worth it.

Jun had made sure to get as many wonderful memories for the obaachans captured on film as he could. However, he'd found himself unable to resist snapping shots of Ohno as well. Ohno, mouth full of food, eyes nearly rolling back in his head to convey how good it was. Ohno, carefully helping a person nearly a foot shorter make her way onto the bus. Ohno, peering into the thwarting mist. Ohno, eyes transfixed by a fish outside the glass. Ohno, laughing, catching a pillow thrown as hard as an obaachan could throw. (Which, given that one of the obaachans was the energetic Yoneyama, was harder than one would expect.)

Ohno is already peering at the pictures, still in his yukata. His breath is slowing to a normal pace but his cheeks are still flushed. Jun looks at him for a second before making a decision and heading to the door to ask the staff not to disturb them during the preliminary sorting. Coming back in he smiles to see that Ohno hadn't noticed he'd left at all. Jun takes off his mic and reaches down to do the same to Ohno, who comes back to himself enough to smile up at Jun.

Ohno's been pushing himself all day to keep everyone enthusiastic and Jun can see that when it's all over he is going to crash hard. It had worked; Ohno was having a particularly bright day. He was all big eyes and sincere smiles and determination to make everyone happy. It looks like he is still running on high tension by the way he is flipping through the pictures too quickly really to see them.

Jun stills Ohno's hands with his, resting his head against Ohno's. Ohno easily gives up the photographs and twines his arms around Jun comfortably. Ohno's natural warmth still surprises Jun into breathlessness sometimes. He kneels the rest of the way down to Ohno and they move into a full hug, feeling satisfied by a good day's work side by side.

Jun knows they don't have long before they need to be working on the displays but he can't resist a brief kiss to Ohno's soft mouth, and then another. The touch of their lips makes Jun's head spin dizzily and the way Ohno sighs into his mouth makes him want to get his hands under Ohno's yukata and tease out more pleased noises.

The thought of an imminent knock gives him the motivation to pull back, dropping one last peck to Ohno's lips before letting go and picking up the pictures again for inspection. He can feel Ohno's pout, as well as a hand sliding up his back, hot through his thin shirt, but he only shakes his head firmly. Ohno's hand slides into his free one and there's breath at his ear, giving him shivers as Ohno invites himself over to Jun's that night. Jun responds only with a nod and Ohno kisses his cheek sweetly before setting himself up with glue and posterboard to begin the project.

Soon enough the staff are back, and then they're bringing in the obaachans for the culmination of their long day. As they look excitedly at their pictures, Ohno lets his head drop to Jun's shoulder for a second as the cameras are turned away. Jun ruffles his hair and smiles, exhausted but happy.


End file.
